Optical fiber can be used as optical sensors to perform various sensor operations, e.g., using optical fiber sensing for structural health monitoring in aerospace, automotive, civil engineering structure monitoring, undersea oil exploration, biomechanics, and biomedical areas. Optical fiber sensors can be configured to achieve one or more advantages, including, e.g. small size, light weight, ease of implementation, high accuracy, biocompatibility, chemical inertness, multiplexing capability, and immunity to electromagnetic interference.